Life's a Winding Road
by shining star21
Summary: The sequel to Eva Alice Cullen which was written before Breaking Dawn . In part two of Eva's life, there's even more drama, more heartbreak, and more mean girls. Recap of Eva Alice Cullen included
1. Recap of Eva Alice Cullen

Recap of Eva Alice Cullen

Eva Alice Cullen was written before Breaking Dawn was published. Eva has black hair and green eyes and is also the daughter of Bella and Edward. She has transformed into a vampire towards the middle of the story. She is in love with Dustin, Jacob's son, who is a werewolf. Eva's two best friends are Alicia, who knows that Eva is a vampire, and Arabella, who doesn't know. Megan used to be Eva's friend, but the two have grown apart. The story ends with Eva leaving Forks for Serena and her "family" which includes Natalie and Ella.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 1

Old Friends

The sky was clear, the ocean was blue, and I had my best friends around me. It was the perfect setting, the perfect life, except for the fact that my life is far from perfection. It's been about ten years since I was last in Forks. At least, I think it was ten, more or less. It's been at least a good five years since I last talked to any of my old friends from Forks. They could be dead for all I know. It's a morbid thought, but true. The only thing I do know is my family, my real family, is in Alaska. Which is far from where I am, I think. The air around my feels warm, but everything feels warm when you're dead. Everything has some sort of warmth to it, except us. My kind. Vampires. The living dead, bloodsuckers, call us what you want, we're still the same lifeless, heartless monsters.

"Everything okay, Eva?" Serena asked me, awaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"That's always your answer." Serena pointed out.

"Because that's always the truth."

"Do you want to talk?" Serena asked.

"No, not really."

"You miss them, don't you? Your friends back in Forks?" I nodded my head in response. "You should visit them."

"I can't go back, ever, people will recognize me."

"Then put on a disguise." Serena suggested with a coy smile. "You're killing me by just moping around. Ever since you stopped communicating with them, you've been acting like a zombie. You need your friends."

"I have you guys, I'm fine."

"No, you're not okay, Eva. You need them right now. You won't hurt any of our feelings by visiting them. You've known those people since you were little, and no one can replace that. So go buy a wig and some new clothes and get out of here, unless, you want one of us to accompany you."

"Umm, no thanks, but I'll call you guys." I ran inside our cabin, grabbed my phone and ran north.

I finally stopped running when I met up with civilization. It took me about an hour to get a decent blonde wig and some clothes. I picked up a long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and plain black sneakers. I then rented a car and headed towards Forks.

The first thing I did when I arrived at Forks was visit my old house where Bella and I lived. I stopped in front of the tattered house and heard a familiar voice from inside. Alicia. I sat in my car for a good five minutes, debating whether or not to knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" I heard Alicia shout.

"Um, no, sorry about that." I apologized. I started my car up.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me where a few people lived." I asked. Alicia just gave me a weird look. "They're just some friends of my mother."

"Who are you?" she inquired.

"No one, I should probably be going. Sorry to disturb you."

"Wait." She said as she made her way towards me. "You remind me of someone."

"Oh." Alicia then proceeded to touch my wig.

"This is a wig." She stated.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Can you take it off?" Alicia asked. I nodded and pulled off my wig. Alicia gasped. "Eva?" I nodded again. Alicia's eyes started to water. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Okay." I replied. I turned off my car, grabbed my wig, locked the doors, and headed inside with her. "Is someone else here?" I asked after hearing a baby's cry.

"It's just Maddox. He's fine. So, why are you here? I haven't heard from you in forever."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just needed to see you guys again."

"Have you met up with anyone else, yet?"

"No, not yet."

"How long are you staying?"

"I don't know. I have all the time in the world. It just depends if someone recognizes me."

"You never told Arabella or Megan, have you?"

"No." I whispered. "I can't ever see them again."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Arabella is very happy with her life right now."

"That's good to know. What about you?"

"I can't complain, but being a single mother is hard. I don't know how Bella managed."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, I'm perfectly happy where I am." Alicia tried to be sincere, but she couldn't conceal that sadness in her eyes.

"Do you know where Dustin is?"

"He's living in his father's old house."

"Where is Jake?"

"He died about a year ago." Alicia whispered.

"Oh."

"He takes care of his mother. It's been very hard on all of them. And you of all people know that they didn't have the best relationship with each other, Dustin and Jake."

"I should stop by to tell him that I'm sorry."

"You're welcome to come back and stay here afterwards." Alicia offered.

"Thanks." I grabbed my keys, put on my wig and headed out. I drove to the house that I once feared because of Jake. Even though we hated each other, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Dustin and his family. I drove up to his house and knocked twice on the door, without my wig on. Dustin opened the door and his mouth dropped open.

"Why are you so surprised?" I questioned him. "Couldn't you smell me?"

"I thought my mind was playing tricks on me." Dustin responded when he was able to gather himself up. "Come in."

"Thank you." We both sat down on opposite ends of the couch. "I'm really sorry about Jake, Dustin."

"How did you find out?"

"Alicia told me. I bumped into her earlier today."

"Oh. Well, how have you been?"

"Not the same as I used to be." I sighed.

"How so?"

"I miss my old life. I have so much time and nothing to do with it. I've already traveled the entire world. I don't know what to do. I'm just existing now, not living, or feeling. I'm just there."

"Dustin, whose car is parked outside?" I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Um…"

"Who, who are you?" Megan stammered.

"You know who I am." I whispered.

"Eva? I thought you were never coming back. You left all of us."

"Does she know what I am?" I whispered to Dustin. He nodded his head.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt Dustin? And when Jake died you weren't there for him. He was completely destroyed. And I won't allow you to waltz into our lives like nothing happened. We've moved on, without you." Megan shouted at me. I just stood there, completely stunned. "Have you not told her anything, dear?" Megan asked Dustin.

"Not yet." He said while looking down at his feet.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"That we're getting married." Megan announced. I just stood there stunned. I felt as if my world had ended. It was one thing that Dustin was getting married, but a totally different matter that his future wife is to be Megan. My throat was chocked up and I couldn't speak. Even if I could talk, I wouldn't know what to say. All I knew was that I had to get out of there. So I ran out of their house and into my car.

"Eva!" Dustin called out after me, but I ignored him and drove to Alicia's. I knocked on her door and she greeted me with Maddox in her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Tell you what?"

"That Dustin is getting married to Megan!"

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be better for you to hear it from him."

"Well, he wasn't the one to break to me the news, it was Megan." By now my entire body was shaking. I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. I then heard a faint knock on the door. "It's him. I can smell it." But Alicia went and answered the door anyway.

"Eva, can we talk?" Dustin asked.

"How could you, Dustin! How could you? You knew that we were enemies. How could you do that to me? I don't even remember ending our relationship."

"Our relationship ended when you stopped talking to everyone."

"Do you love her?" I asked him.

"What? Of course I do."

"Do you love her like you loved me? Did you imprint on her?" Dustin just stood there. "No, of course you don't."

"Eva, we can't be together, ever, so stop being so angry and accept the facts."

"Why her? Of all people to choose from, why would you pick her?"

"Because she was there for me. She understood what I was going through."

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"Next month."

"Well, I hope you two are happy." I said. I opened the door and headed out to my car.

"Eva, don't be like this. We're not kids anymore. We can't just fight and walk away from our problems."

"There's nothing I can do to fix this situation except leave."

"You already left once, and look what happened."

"I don't have any other options. You know why I can't stay here. I can't stay anywhere for more than a few years. You know that if there was any way that I could be human again, I would take it. But that's not possible. I'm stuck like this forever."

"What about your family?"

"What about them? All they want for me is to be happy."

"And what do you want?" he asked me.

"I don't know anymore, I really don't know."

**Review!**


End file.
